


let your heart win.

by allaglow



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Confusion, Fan - Freeform, Josh is famous, M/M, No Relationship, Pining, Teenagers, Tyler is not, Unrequited Love, celebrity, it's not a bad unrequited love yikes, joshler - Freeform, plot twists (good ones)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaglow/pseuds/allaglow
Summary: hey, i'm stressed and obsessed, and you're watching disney channel.(or tyler is just hopelessly devoted to josh dun.)





	1. a series of unexpected events

**Author's Note:**

> it's 11:27. let's go.  
> loosely based off of "that's what you get" by paramore (honestly not really tbh)  
> RIOT!'s a great album. go listen to it.

it's 3 am.

tyler's still awake.

tyler's still awake and scrolling through his various social media feeds, all which are filled to the brim of one notoriously handsome celebrity.

josh dun.

josh "smokin'" dun, as tyler likes to call him.

josh "goddamn" dun.

josh "will you please marry me" dun.

 _i'm in too deep_ , he thinks.

_but not deep enough._

just because he has pictures of this man hanging in his bedroom and freaks out over this man with his little sister doesn't mean he's obsessed.

no, not at all obsessed.

tyler's far from it when it comes to the josh dun fanbase.

however, tyler's not just a casual fan either.

he'd cry if he ever met josh, and tell the man all that he's done for him.

after that, he'd probably delete his fan account and wallow in shame that he'd just met the man that he'd dedicated most of his time and effort to.

until that day, though, tyler is stuck scrolling through his feed.

he scrolls through pictures and pictures of the shirtless male, screenshotting a few occasionally, making sure he got the best photos.

he's about to scroll past some random photo when a blur in the corner catches his eye.

tyler's able to make out a hand, a sign, a galaxy sleeve, a snapback, a--

 

wait.

 

the hand is someone else's hand.

they're holding up a sign.

with tyler's instagram handle on it.

in front of josh dun.

they're holding up his instagram handle.

on a goddamn sign.

in front of josh dun.

 

 _what the hell?_ tyler thinks.

_who would do that for me?_

tyler doesn't know. he can't think of anyone so kind and generous.

 

he shares the post.

"whoever made this sign has made my dreams come true. i did not ask for this. just having it in front of him was more than enough to make my life complete. thank you, whoever you are."

 

his phone chimes a few minutes later.

 

**joshuadun:**

why was your handle on a sign tonite? 


	2. what a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i don't understand the demand for this chapter lmao but okay i can roll with it

tyler held his phone, hands shaking, mouth agape in shock.

josh dun had asked him why his handle was on a sign at his concert.

josh dun had dm'ed him.

josh. dun. had. messaged. him.

tyler didn't know what to do, sitting there with his shaky hands and repressed emotions.

he could either:

a) scream

b) scream

c) respond

or

d) scream

and he chose c, until he realized he didn't know how to respond, and chose b as a backup.

his sister came running into his room as soon as she heard--she could recognize her brother's excited scream anywhere.

"what?!" maddie yells, bounding into the room.

"what is it?!"

tyler makes no movement to talk, but instead tilts his phone down just enough so she can see the message.

maddie gasps.

"oh my god, ty," she whispers.

"oh my GOD!!"

she then proceeds to tackle her older brother onto the bed, and they both start laughing.

"ty, you have to respond," she screeches.

"but how, mads? i can't just say 'yeah, sorry about that, wanna get lunch?'"

his sister stares at him.

"tyler," she starts.

"yes. you. can."

he stares at her, bewildered.

"and you will, because i'm not letting you leave this room without doing just that."

tyler takes this threat into deep consideration. he knows maddie doesn't just make empty threats.

he takes a deep breath

and types.

 

**tylerrjoseph:**

i actually had no idea that was going to happen lol i'm sorry about that

 

he sends it before his sister can read it, her bouncing up and down out of excitement just a few inches behind him, peering over his shoulder.

he gets a reply almost instantaneously.

 

**joshuadun:**

haha it's fine dw. i was just asking because that's the first time i've ever seen something like that at one of my gigs lol

 

tyler reads the message, and rereads it, and rereads it again. first time? that's got to be a lie.

 

**tylerrjoseph:**

i highly doubt that lol, it's bound to have happened to you at some point. besides, isn't that a common thing for fans to do anyways? they want to be noticed, so why not take a chance of having their handle crappily written on cheap posterboard?

 

**joshuadun:**

i mean you have a point

 

tyler smirks.

 

**joshuadun:**

but if you want to discuss this further, i'll be at taco bell at 3. maybe you'll show up? i'm curious to see who my "mystery handle man" really is.

 

tyler's eyes go wide, and he drops his phone on the bed.

maddie looks at him, and he motions to his phone. she reads the message.

one look at tyler, and she replies for him.

 

**tylerrjoseph:**

maybe you will.

 

"...tyler," she starts, "YOU HAVE TO GET READY."

her screaming jolts tyler back to his senses, and he dolts out of bed. 

"WHAT TIME IS IT, MADS?!" he yells, frantically pulling his clothes on.

"TWO," she yells back. "YOU HAVE A FEW MINUTES, TY, CALM DOWN."

tyler ends up in front of the mirror, examining his outfit--a death cab for cutie t-shirt, black jeans, and his brown vans that were starting to fall apart. he looked decent.

"mads, i'm gonna go get a head start. i don't want to be late for this," he says to her, and she tackles him in a hug.

"good luck, ty--go get him," she says, winking, causing him to blush.

 

he jumps in his salmon grand marquis and starts it, driving towards the center of town.

he gets to taco bell at 2:15, and walks in the door, surprised to see the person he was supposed to meet casually reclining in the corner booth.

"um..." he starts, "josh dun? is that you?"

the yellow-haired man turns around.

"i'm guessing you're tyler joseph, then?" josh retorts with a smirk.

"y-yep! that's me," tyler says, flustered. his idol knows his name, wow.

he goes to sit down in the booth, but josh stands up. he holds out his hand for tyler to shake.

tyler grabs it lightly, and smiles slightly. josh smiles in return, and they go back to the booth, each sitting across from each other.

"so, " tyler says.

"i still want to know why your handle was on that sign," josh says, chuckling.

tyler laughs.

"honestly, i told you, i don't know why. people know i'm a fan of yours, but i never knew someone would be so kind as to put my handle on a sign during your concert." he blushes.

 "well, the world has the rare kind soul or two," josh says, and winks.

tyler's chest flutters, and he realizes the situation he's in.

woah.

"so, why did you want to meet me?" tyler asks, out of curiosity.

"oh," josh begins. "i don't know... i was intrigued, i guess. i don't get the chance of meeting my fans one on one very often, and, well... let's just say, i wasn't going to pass this opportunity up. besides, it doesn't hurt that you're honest-to-god attractive, anyways."

"m-me? really attractive? you... you must be mistaken." tyler whispers, shocked. "no one's called me that before."

"well, you are. don't say otherwise, because we both know our opinions won't change anytime soon."

tyler and josh sit in companionable silence for a few minutes.

"hey josh?" tyler asks.

"mhm?"

"what... what would you call this, um, outing, per-se? a meet-and-greet?"

josh laughs wholeheartedly.

god, tyler could never get enough of that laugh.

"whatever you want to call it, ty," 

 _ty_ _, holy shit, that's nice,_ tyler thinks.

"i... um..."

"if you want it to be a date, i'm perfectly happy with that." josh's cheeks are pink.

tyler looks at him, and time seems to stop.

"is this real, josh?"

josh looks at him, but starts to fade.

"josh?"

 

 

tyler jolts up in bed.

what a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long hiatus--expect another soon.


End file.
